Repeated matings between a connector mounted on a circuit board which will become a component of an end producted and a test connector can result in serious degradation of the circuit board connector to the point where that connector may have to be desoldered from the board and a new one soldered thereto. As is well known, desoldering and resoldering often times causes damage to other components on the board which may not become apparent until after the end product has been passed on to the end user. Accordingly it is now proposed to provide a slave connector which will be mated to the circuit board connector just once and to which the test connector will be repeatedly mated. After completion of the testing, the slave connector is removed from the board.